Les anges d'un autre monde
by Sukaru Haka
Summary: Tandis que l'équipe anti-Kira cherche un moyen de capturer Higushi, une silhouette arpente la ville et trouve rapidement celui qu'elle cherchait. Leur passé commun enfoui depuis longtemps se remontre peu à peu et le secret de cette mystérieuse personne pourrait bien être découvert.
1. Amie ou Ennemie?

**Titre: Les anges d'un autre monde**

 **Disclamer: Tout appartient malheureusement à Tsugumi Õba**

 **Couple: Je le dirais pas ;p**

 **Avertissements: Je n'ai pas encore une vue globale de la fin mais non.**

 **Voilà ma fic sur Death Note, certains points vont sûrement être modifié (comme Aizawa qui ne quitte pas l'équipe). Je ne suis pas du genre rapide mais je compte bien terminer cette fic (étant moi-même lectrice passionnée, je suis presque à balancer mon ordi par la fenêtre quand j'arrive au dernier chapitre posté d'une fic abandonné, bien que je comprends les auteurs). J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, bon ou mal (enfin pas les "c'est nul", argumentez), ça m'aide à m'améliorer et ça fait toujours plaisir.**

I)Amie ou ennemie

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, la ville s'éveillait doucement, les commerçants préparaient leurs étalages pour le marché. Quand soudain, une ombre apparut. Furtive, elle passait devant les produits de toutes sortes sans un regard. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, elle avait enfin réussi à **_LE_** localiser et **_IL_** était en danger, pour cela, pour le sauver, elle devait à tout pris réussir sa mission. Déambulant désormais dans une autre partie de la ville, toujours à la même allure, elle finit par s'arrêter, fixant un point droit devant elle.

L réfléchissait, comment attraper Higushi, Light, qui était à ses coté, cherchait également un moyen.

Tout d'un coup, Watari interrompit leur réflexion:

-Veuillez m'excuser Ryuzaki mais une personne vient d'entrer dans l'immeuble et demande à vous voir.

-Et bien montrer moi les images de la caméra, ordonna L.

Il vit alors sur l'écran la silhouette d'une jeune femme même si il était difficile de le deviner à cause de ses vêtements, en effet si elle portait un jean large, sombre, des baskets noires (ces vêtements-là n'avait rien de particuliers), son sweat-shirt gris perle, lui, était tellement ample qu'il était difficile de distinguer ses courbes féminines, de plus elle avait rabattu la capuche de son sweat et par conséquent il était impossible de voir son visage.

-Dois-je la laisser entrer? demanda Watari.

-Mais on n'arrive même pas à l'identifier! Si ça se trouve c'est un piège, elle pourrait bien être un suppôt de Kira. Intervint Matsuda.

-Pour une fois ce que dit Matsuda n'est pas dénué de fondement, il peut réellement s'agir d'une personne envoyé par Kira. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de lui montrer nos visages surtout qu'elle ne nous montre pas le sien. Dit Light.

L resta songeur un court instant, même si cette femme était susceptible d'être une ennemie il serait dommage de la renvoyer sans avoir écouté ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il finit par prendre la parole:

-Nous allons la recevoir.

-QUOI! hurlèrent toutes les personnes présentes.

-Je n'avais pas fini, reprit-il, aussi je vous serai reconnaissant de ne pas me rendre sourd, j'ai encore besoin de mes oreilles, et de me laisser continuer. Bon, comme je disais nous allons la recevoir mais nous ne montrerons pas nos visages, enfin pas tous.

Elle avait l'impression d'attendre depuis une éternité, **_IL_** l'observait elle en était certaine et, même d'ici la tension était palpable. Elle était parfaitement consciente que cacher ainsi son visage n'arrangeait pas les choses et la rendait d'autant plus suspecte.

Un homme d'un certain âge vint enfin à sa rencontre, il lui demanda de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit avec joie. Elle allait enfin pouvoir s'occuper de sa mission.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans ce qui semblait être la pièce principale elle vit tout de suite qu'il n'y avait que des hommes et qu'ils étaient tous masqué, tous sauf un. Enchainé à un autre homme d'un âge indéterminé il tournait le dos à la visiteuse. Pourtant, même de dos, la jeune femme pouvait voir bien des choses; ses cheveux noirs en bataille, sa façon bizarre de s'asseoir, son T-shirt blanc ample, et bien sur le fait qu'il ne portait aucun masque (ça se reflétait dans les écrans d'ordinateurs, sans qu'elle puisse voir son visage pour autant). Pour elle l'identité de cet homme ne faisait aucun doute, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Quand il se retourna pour lui faire face, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.


	2. Retrouvailles

**Titre: Les anges d'un autre monde**

 **Disclaimer: Pas à moi TT_TT**

 **Couples : A votre avis?**

 **Avertissement: Toujours pas '-'**

 ** _Lilijane:_** **Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Dans ce chapitre tu sauras qui elle est pour L mais le mystère qui plane autour de la jeune femme ne va s'éclaircir tout de suite ^^**

 **Donc voici le second chapitre, qui a été posté assez vite car déjà écrit (ne vous attendez malheureusement pas à ce que je poste toute les semaines), bonne lecture**

Lorsqu'il se retourna L observa une minute la jeune femme, il se dit qu'il devait commencer par s'expliquer :

-Tout d'abord veuillez nous excuser pour l'attente ainsi que pour les masques mais comprenez que nous devons nous montrer prudent, dit Ryuzaki.

Un timide rire cristallin s'éleva dans la pièce. Le cœur de L rata un battement, il trouvait ce rire merveilleux, mais il avait l'étrange impression de connaitre cette voix.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, dit la jeune femme en enlevant sa capuche, dévoilant ainsi son visage et ses cheveux d'une couleur plutôt inhabituelle.

L fut tellement surpris qu'il en tomba littéralement de sa chaise.

-Ça va Ryuzaki ? demanda Matsuda, inquiet.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse de la part du détective, toute l'attention de celui-ci était portée sur la jeune femme qu'il dévisageait avec une mine effaré.

-Cl…Clara ! Balbutia-t-il.

-Bingo ! Répondit celle-ci en souriant.

-Attendez un peu, intervint Monsieur Yagami, vous vous connaissez ?

-Oui en quelque sorte. Dit L en se redressant (tiens il a retrouvé tous ses esprits ?)

-En quelque sorte ? C'est vexant de t'entendre parler comme ça. Fit la dénommé Clara avec une fausse moue boudeuse.

-Navré, mais en même temps cela fait des années que l'on ne s'est pas vu. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

-Jouer au golf. Ironisa Clara. Vous aidez bien sûr ! Et ne dis pas non, je ne tiens pas à avoir fait autant de kilomètre pour repartir aussitôt arriver !

Ryuzaki soupira, en le prenant de vitesse sur ce qu'il allait dire elle venait par la même occasion de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Il n'avait pas le choix Clara pouvait se montrer plus têtu qu'une mule. Malgré toutes ces années elle semblait toujours le connaitre aussi bien.

-Visiblement je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas avoir changé.

La jeune femme rit doucement à cette remarque. Il n'avait pas tort si l'on oubliait le physique aucun des deux n'avait vraiment changé si ce n'est que leur caractères s'étaient affirmer.

Pendant cet échange l'équipe anti-Kira était un peu (beaucoup) sur la touche. Ryuzaki et cette personne se connaissaient, ça c'est bon ils l'avaient compris. Mais où, comment, pourquoi ? C'était un mystère. Et comment se faisait-il que Ryuzaki accepte aussi facilement de l'intégrer à l'équipe ? Ça ils comptaient bien le lui demander. Aizawa se jeta à l'eau :

-Dis Ryuzaki pourquoi as-tu accepté qu'elle se joigne à l'équipe ?

-Parce qu'elle peut nous être utile et que je ne tiens pas du tout à la mettre en colère.

-A t'entendre on croirait que je suis un monstre !

-Quand tu es en colère tu t'en rapproche énormément.

-Oui bon, tu nous présente ? Demanda Clara en désignant l'équipe, dans le but de changer de sujet et que les autres arrêtent de la dévisager.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Vous pouvez enlevez vos masques il n'y a aucun risque. Ils retirèrent tous leur masque. Voici Matsuda, (il désigna un jeune homme qui affichait un grand sourire.) Aizawa, (un homme un peu plus âgé avec un air sérieux sur le visage). Mogi, (un homme plutôt imposant). Monsieur Yagami, (un homme avec quelques cheveux gris, des lunettes et un air sérieux également). Light, (il semblait être le plus jeune de la bande, un étudiant peut-être ?) Et enfin Watari que tu connais déjà. Messieurs je vous présente Clara Time, elle possède une grande intelligence et un puissant sens de déduction.

-Si elle est aussi douée pourquoi ne pas avoir fait appel à elle plus tôt au lieu d'attendre que ce soit elle qui vienne nous trouver, il faudra d'ailleurs que l'on m'explique comment elle a fait, questionna Aizawa.

-Tout simplement parce que j'ignorais où elle se trouvait. Répondit L

-Quand j'ai entendu parler de l'affaire Kira, je savais que L serait intéressé, or j'avais envie de le revoir. J'ai donc fait un maximum de recherches, et je suis tombée sur l'assassinat de Lind L Taylor et le discours de L qui s'en est suivi. Je sais qu'il préfère suivre ses enquêtes sur place, et comme il a annoncé dans son discours qu'il savait que Kira se situait dans la région du Kantô, j'ai recherché les constructions de bâtiments récentes. J'ai su que c'était celui-ci car il s'est construit à une vitesse anormalement rapide. Donc, me voilà. Expliqua Clara *

-A vous entendre ça a l'air d'être simple mais personnellement je n'y serais jamais arriver. S'exclama Matsuda.

-Je prends ça pour un compliment, dit Clara en souriant, euh juste une question, pourquoi Ryuzaki et Light sont-ils attaché ? Tu le soupçonne d'être Kira, Ryu ?

-Ryu ?

\- Joli surnom tu ne trouve pas ?

-Mouais si on veut, grommela L, enfin, tu as raison je soupçonne effectivement Light d'être le premier Kira.

-Et qui soupçonnes-tu d'être le deuxième ?

-Vous n'avez pas l'air surprise qu'il y ait deux Kira ? S'étonna monsieur Yagami.

-Ce n'est pas si étonnant. Avant Kira avait besoin du nom et du visage de sa victime et d'un coup il lui fallait juste le visage, sans oublier les enregistrements que vous avez envoyé à Sakura TV qui ont confirmé mes soupçons.

-Comment le savez vous ? demanda Matsuda.

-Simple technique de déduction. Répondit Clara en haussant les épaules. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question Ryu.

-Mon deuxième suspect est Misa Amane. Dit L dans un soupire, déjà agacé par le surnom que Clara lui avait trouvé.

-La célèbre chanteuse ?

-Oui, Mogi a d'ailleurs le rôle de son manageur comme couverture.

-Je vois, mais sachant que les meurtres continue et que tu as Light et Misa à l'œil qui soupçonnes- tu d'autre ?

-Kyôsuke Higuchi, un cadre de la société Yotsuba.

-Je vois, je suppose que tu as déjà installé des caméras un peu partout.

-Effectivement. Ta perspicacité s'est développée depuis tout ce temps.

-En tout cas avec Clara en plus dans l'équipe on est sûr de coincer Kira rapidement. S'enthousiasma Matsuda.

-Puis-je vous poser une question Clara ? demanda Light.

-Bien sur, mais inutile de me vouvoyer.

\- Pourquoi désirez-v… désires-tu te joindre à nous ?

Clara sourit gentiment mais ses yeux montraient une expression indéfinissable tant il y avait d'émotions. On pouvait y déceler de la tristesse, de la nostalgie, de la mélancolie, de la surprise et même un peu de colère. Elle finit par répondre :

-Parce que Kira n'a aucun droit sur le fait de juger les autres et encore moins de jouer avec leur vie.

-Vous n'avez pas peur ?

-Je ne crains ni Kira ni la mort. Répondit froidement la jeune femme, un air sombre sur le visage.

Après ces paroles chacun se remit au travail, Clara aidant Light et L.

* Merci à S Ryusaki qui m'a écrit ce passage ^^


	3. Discussion

**Titre: Les anges d'un autre monde**

 **Disclaimer: Tsugumi Õba, je veux tes persos!**

 **Couple(s): Vous ne devinez vraiment pas?**

 **Avertissement: Non '-' A part le spoil mais...**

 **Et voilà la suite que tous attendait (ou pas)! Je vous avais prévenu que j'étais pas rapide, et j'étais en vacance donc pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire (oui, je me cherche des excuses u_u). Enfin breeef, pour ce chapitre et sûrement le prochain les choses ne vont pas bouger beaucoup. Je tiens surtout à ce que vous sachiez deux trois choses sur Clara, bien que ça risque de rajouter du mystère (et des questions dans vos petites têtes) plutôt que de dissiper celui déjà présent. Bonne lecture ^^**

 **Lilijane: Encore une fois, merci pour ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir. Je suis ravie que Clara et le surnom qu'elle a donné à L te plaise. Tu as raison en disant que Clara et Ryu ont été très proches et rassure toi, depuis que cette histoire a germé dans mon esprit (tordu je l'admets) j'ai bien dans l'idée qu'ils finissent ensembles.**

Light s'était endormi, avachi sur le fauteuil, L et Clara continuaient de travailler, il devait être plus de minuit et aucun des deux ne semblaient fatigué après une journée plutôt harassante. Ryuzaki se tourna vers Light et s'assura qu'il dormait avant de désactiver toutes les caméras présentes dans la salle.

-Clara ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais comment Kira fait pour tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête, oui elle le savait mais, pouvait-elle réellement le lui dire ?

-Alors ? Insista le détective.

-Bien sur que je le sais, n'oublie pas qui je suis !

-C'est justement parce que je sais qui tu es que je te le demande lorsque personne d'autre ne peut entendre.

Clara sourit, Ryuzaki ne le montrait pas mais il faisait toujours en sorte de prendre soin des personnes qu'il appréciait. Avec lui la jeune fille savait que son secret était bien gardé.

Le détective observa son amie, ses cheveux bleus clairs, d'ordinaire raides et lisses, tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses yeux verts émeraude pétillaient de malice et d'intelligence malgré l'heure tardive. Pour lui, l'apparence étonnante de la jeune femme la rendait encore plus belle. Elle ne cachait pas souvent ses cheveux, au contraire, elle les montrait avec fierté malgré les quelques moqueries.

-Si tu es ici c'est que la situation est encore plus grave que ce que j'avais imaginé. Reprit le détective.

-Disons juste que la vision du futur que j'ai eu m'a décidé.

-Je perdrai donc contre Kira ?

-Je ne sais pas, il se peut juste que ce futur arrive avant que tu n'arrête Kira. Répondit la jeune femme.

-En ce cas il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre les bouchés double pour que Kira finisse rapidement derrière les barreaux. Enchaina L, un sourire en coin.

Ils se remirent au travail, Clara n'était pas tranquille. Elle détestait mentir mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix, il était hors de question pour elle de parler de sa vision à quiconque, même pas à Ryuzaki.

-Tu ne me dis pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? Devina celui-ci.

-Parler trop vite n'est jamais une bonne chose. Si je te disais tout, tu risquerais de chercher à modifier ton destin, ne faisant que le précipité…

-Comme les héros de la mythologie grecque. La coupa le détective.

-…Je vois que tu te souviens de l'exemple que je t'avais donné la dernière fois.

-Ce n'était pas difficile de s'en souvenir, même si, encore aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à croire que ces personnages aient existé.

-C'est pourtant la stricte vérité. Mais je me doute qu'effectivement un esprit tel que le tien a du mal à l'accepter.

-Je dois le prendre comment ?

-Comme un compliment ?

-Mouais.

La bleutée émit à nouveau un petit rire cristallin.

Watari et les enquêteurs déboulèrent dans la pièce, ce qui réveilla Light.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?! S'inquiéta Matsuda

-Euh oui, pourquoi cette question ? Interrogea Light, l'esprit encore embrumé.

-Les caméras se sont éteintes subitement. Expliqua son père devant la tête des jeunes gens.

-C'est moi qui ai dut les débranchées sans le vouloir. Répondit L en les rallumant, et en reprenant ses recherches.

Tous à part Clara le fixèrent avec insistance. Comment le plus grand détective du monde pouvait commettre une faute de ce genre et être aussi nonchalant ? La bleutée leur lança un regard signifiant « ne cherchez pas à comprendre » avant de se tourner, à son tour, vers son ordinateur et de se remettre au travail.

Perplexe, les anciens membres de la police restèrent planté au milieu de la salle, droit comme des piquets, jusqu'à ce que Watari ne les pousse à retourner se reposer.

Light, désormais réveillé opta plutôt pour donner un coup de main. Ils ne seraient sûrement pas trop de trois pour réfléchir à un plan d'attaque et capturer Higuchi. Son aide fut volontiers accepté, pendant un bon moment le plus jeune du trio lutta pour rester éveillé lorsque son esprit se retrouva à nouveau embué par le sommeil mais fini par s'avouer vaincu dans les alentours de quatre heures du matin.

Lorsqu'il se rendormit, Clara resta un moment à contemplé son visage. Le détective ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Avant Light, il avait toujours considéré Clara comme sa seule et meilleure amie bien qu'ils aient perdu le contact, chacun très occupé par son travail. La voir s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre ne lui plaisait pas mais il fit mine de rien. Peine perdu, la jeune femme remarqua la lueur dans les yeux de son ami et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Light Yagami, tu l'apprécie, n'est-ce pas Ryu?

-Disons juste qu'il est comme un ami.

-Tu serais déçu s'il était prouvé qu'il est belle et bien Kira ?

-Il l'est donc.

-Ne tire pas de conclusion hâtive de la sorte ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui le soupçonne d'être Kira !

-…Mouais. Pour être honnête, quand les crimes ont repris alors qu'il était enfermé j'ai été déçu. Mais d'un autre côté je ne voulais pas que ça soit lui, une partie de moi hurlait que ça ne pouvait pas être la seule autre personne à part toi et Watari que j'appréciais vraiment.

-Tu étais déchiré en deux, ta détermination à ne pas perdre et ta certitude qu'il était Kira d'un côté, tes sentiments et ton attachement pour lui de l'autre.

-Tu es plus doué que moi pour les relations humaines. Il fait partie de ceux qui acceptent ma différence, bien que je me demande encore si ce n'est pas une façade.

Le regard du détective à ce moment-là ne laissait aucun doute sur son désir que Light soit sincère.

-Si nous arrêtons Higuchi nous saurons enfin la vérité. Dit Clara pour éviter qu'il ne se torture l'esprit inutilement.

Ryuzaki se pencha alors vers elle comme pour voir une information sur l'écran et lui parla à l'oreille dans un souffle à peine plus haut qu'un murmure :

-Sauf que toi, tu la connais déjà.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Elle ne répondit rien, tous deux savaient parfaitement qu'il avait raison et le nier était inutile. Clara reporta son attention sur les données devant elle, elle savait déjà comment capturer Higuchi, c'était juste au détective de trouver ce moyen.

Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire pour stopper Kira c'était empêcher Light de partir avec les autres et de lui faire oublier la tête d'Higuchi, de lui dérober sa montre avant qu'il ne touche le death note ou ne pas lui laisser le maudit cahier longtemps entre les mains.

Rien de bien compliqué en somme (mouais), là ou ça devenait plus difficile c'était avec Rem, pour sauver Watari et Ryuzaki elle allait devoir affronter un dieu de la mort sous peu. C'est ça qui l'angoissait, surtout que la convaincre pourrait relever du suicide, dans le pire des cas elle échouait et c'était la mort pour eux deux et dans le meilleur, Rem ou Ryuzaki abandonnait son idée (de tuer pour Rem et de faire un test avec le death note pour L). Mais au moindre faux pas toutes les personnes présentes risquaient de découvrir son secret.

Perdu dans ses pensées Clara soupira, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer L, mais celui-ci crut y voir un signe de fatigue.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer.

-Non c'est bon, il nous reste encore trop de choses à faire.

-Ce n'est pas un conseil.

-Oh, le plus grand génie de la terre ose me donner des ordres ?

-Oui.

-Pas question.

-Je vais me débrouiller et si tu ne vas pas dormir maintenant je te retire de l'enquête.

-Mais c'est du chantage !

-Exactement. Alors file dormir maintenant, tu en as besoin.

-Pfff et c'est celui qui enchaine les nuits blanches qui me dit ça. S'exclama Clara en s'éloignant.

 **Alors? reviews?**

 **Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais vous parler de fics pour lesquelles j'ai eu un coup de cœur. ça va faire déjà trois/quatre ans que je lis des fics et sur death note il y en a trois que j'apprécie particulièrement malgré qu'elles soient assez différentes. Alix Rosenfield, Camille (qui se trouvent sur ) et Le cœur d'Alice (que vous trouverez facilement). Les auteurs ont beaucoup de talent et y ont mis du cœur, ces histoires respectives m'ont vraiment fait vibrer, je vous conseil de les lire.**


	4. Emménagement

**Titre: Les anges d'un autre monde**

 **Disclaimer: Tsugumi Õba, encore et toujours...**

 **Couples: Vous le savez (je crois '-')**

 **Avertissement: Spoil.**

 **Voici ENFIN la suite. Je m'excuse pour le temps que ça a prit mais je n'ai eu que très peu de temps à moi depuis mon entrée en première, de plus j'ai une autre fic en cours et des OS à écrire lorsqu'on m'en demande. Pour me faire pardonner je posterai le cinquième chapitre d'ici la semaine prochaine max si tout se passe bien.**

 **Comme je l'avais dit, ce chapitre ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire mais je veux que vous appreniez deux trois trucs sur Clara (qui risque de la rendre encore plus mystérieuse). Elle se montre aussi un peu plus présente (et envahissante à mon avis, désolé Lilijane). Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes ^^"**

 **Lilijane: Finirais-je un jour de te remercier? Enfin, contente que Clara te plaise tant. Moi une sainte femme? Eh bien merci (si je raconte ça à mes amis ils seront tous morts de rire, j'ai tendance à leur faire peur) mais pas la peine de me vénérer ^^"D'après ta review j'en conclu que tu n'apprécie pas beaucoup Light (ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment), c'est mon cas alors même si je ne pense pas le torturer (quoique...) je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de le rendre plus...intéressant? Je pense voir à peu près ce que tu veux dire au sujet de Clara, et comme je l'ai dit, elle sera plus présente et tu risque peut-être de la trouver plus étouffante, désolé.Et raavie de savoir que nous avons les mêmes goûts en matière de fanfictions ^^**

 **S Ryusaki: Je te remercie également pour ta review. J'ai relu le passage dont tu parlais et, même si ce n'était pas mon intention, je ne peux qu'approuver que Clara semble faire celle qui sait tout, je n'ai pas d'autres idées de comment formuler cette partie mais si tu as une/des proposition(s) je les accepte volontiers ^^ Je suis heureuse que tu apprécie malgré tout que tu apprécie ma fic. Il y a, cependant, une chose que je souhaite éclaircir: comme tu l'as dit, L n'a pas trouvé Clara mais c'est surtout qu'il ne l'a pas cherché (pour certaines raisons qui seront expliqué plus tard) et personne n'aurait pu la trouver même en rassemblant le meilleur matériels et les meilleurs agents du monde entier (pour les mêmes raisons) et ça, L le savait.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant sinon plus que les précédents chapitres ^^**

Le lendemain, en se réveillant Light fut surpris de ne pas voir Clara.

-Hey Ryuzaki ! Où est Clara ?

L tiqua, mais lui répondit.

-Je l'ai envoyé se reposer. Pourquoi ? Elle te manque ?

-Hein ? Non, ça m'a juste étonné.

-Rassure toi, telle que je la connais elle sera vite de retour. Et elle pourrait même débarquer avec ses affaires.

-C'est vrai que se sera plus facile si elle est déjà sur place.

-Je ne suis pas pour.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça, ça ne regarde qu'elle et moi.

Peu de temps après, comme le célèbre détective l'avait si bien prédit, Clara arriva avec une valise.

-Salut tout le monde !

-Bonjour Clara-chan ! Tu veux t'installer ici ? Questionna Matsuda.

-Oui.

-Pas question !

-Mais Ryuzaki, ça pourrait nous faire gagner du temps et ça lui évitera d'avoir à se déplacer tous les jours.

Ryuzaki entraina son amie dans une pièce juxtaposée où il n'y avait ni micro, ni caméra.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

-Ils ont raison en disant qu'il sera plus facile pour tout le monde si je m'installe ici.

-Sauf qu'à part cette pièce, qui n'est pas assez grande pour faire office de chambre, toutes les autres sont équipées de caméra et de micro ! Imagine si tu….

-Je sais ce que je risque !

-Mais enfin, si on te voit ! Et tes visions ?!

-Je peux rester tel que je suis pendant plus d'un mois. Et quand à mes visions, eh bien…

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'es habitué à tout ce que tu vois !

-Non, mais il n'est pas difficile de faire passer ça pour des cauchemars, du somnambulisme ou autre.

-Mais enfin !

C'est alors qu'un allié inattendu fit irruption dans la pièce pour défendre Clara.

-Ryuzaki ! Quand une fille décide de vivre chez toi tu es prié de l'accueillir !

-Misa ça ne te concerne pas !

-Si. Déjà que je suis surveillé 24 heures sur 24, par un pervers qui m'empêche d'être avec mon Light, j'en ai marre d'être la seule fille alors tu es prié d'accepter !

Finalement la bleutée l'emporta grâce à l'aide de Misa Amane qui continua à faire la « morale » à L, sous l'œil plus qu'amusé de Clara.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé et Ryuzaki affichait toujours un air plutôt sombre en travaillant. Clara, bien plus détendu, le regardait du coin de l'œil tout en continuant ses recherches. Elle savait que son ami détestait perdre et que lui parler maintenant ne servirait à rien. Elle attendrait la nuit pour discuter avec lui. Pendant le reste de la journée, les membres de la patrouille anti-Kira, mis à part Watari et la jeune femme, évitèrent soigneusement de déranger le détective.

La nuit tomba enfin et lorsque Light s'endormit ce fut cette fois la bleutée qui éteignit les caméras après avoir vérifié que l'adolescent ne risquait pas de se réveiller.

-Tu compte bouder encore longtemps ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Oh. Arrête un peu ! Je sais que tu déteste perdre mais à ce point-là ! Tu me connais, tu savais que j'allais vouloir m'installer ici.

-Sauf que là tu mets ta vie en jeu !

-Et alors ? J'ai l'habitude et tu le fais aussi je te signale !

-Je suis prêt à risquer ma vie pour que la justice triomphe mais, je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Surtout après ce qu'il c'est passé la dernière fois.

-Tu t'en veux encore pour ça ? Demanda la jeune femme, se radoucissant un peu.

-Evidemment, par ma faute tu ne peux plus…

-Je préfère largement perdre des plumes, mes bras, mes jambes, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, y compris ma vie, plutôt que de perdre un ami. Et encore plus si cet ami c'est toi.

La dernière phrase déconcerta le jeune homme, il sentit son cœur s'emballer.

-Mais…

-C'est bon, ça ira. Je ne me laisserai pas tué aussi facilement ! Dit Clara avec un regard déterminé.

-Et lorsque nous aurons mis la main sur Higuchi et que nous saurons comment il tue, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

-Ce qui doit-être fait.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question, toi et moi n'avons pas la même conception de la justice.

-Nous n'avons pas la même justice tout court. Corrigea-t-elle.

-Raison de plus. Tu comptes sauver cet homme ? A moins que tu ne cherches à protéger le premier et le second Kira ?

-Ta perspicacité est toujours aussi impressionnante mais tu te trompe, après tout ces morts je ne peux qu'accepter qu'ils soient tous jugé pour leurs crimes. Mais, aller trop loin pourrait faire bien plus de mal que de bien.

-Ta vision du futur ?

-…

-Clara ?

Light bougea dans son fauteuil, coupant court à la discussion de ces coéquipiers. La jeune femme en profita pour rallumer les caméras et prétexta une grande fatigue pour se retirer. L accepta bien qu'il savait qu'elle ne faisait qu'esquiver la fin de la conversation, il était peut-être tard mais, à cause de son travail, Clara avait autant l'habitude des nuits blanches que lui. De plus, il savait que la jeune femme n'était jamais vraiment pressée de s'endormir, de peur que des visions cauchemardesques ne l'assaillent.

Il riva son attention sur un des écrans, la pièce que filmait la caméra venait de s'éclairer. Son amie entra dans le champ de vision et elle se mit à se dévêtir. Rougissant, le détective détourna le regard.

De son côté, Clara souriait de toutes ses dents, L avait sûrement voulu vérifier qu'elle allait bien se coucher, et si c'était le cas, il devait être gêné. En y repensant, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça si quelqu'un d'autre avait été avec lui. Une fois changée, elle fit fièrement le signe de la victoire devant la caméra puis alla se coucher après avoir éteint la lumière.

Ryuzaki jura entre ses dents, elle l'avait bien eu sur ce coup-là. Il ne put, cependant, s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à celui de la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle s'était mise face à la caméra. Dans son lit elle lui tournait le dos, sûrement pour qu'il ne voit pas si elle dormait ou non. Préférant lui laisser un peu d'intimité il reporta son attention sur les fiches devant lui. Le moment où Matsuda avait manqué de se faire tuer lui revint en tête et c'est à ce moment qu'une idée germa dans son esprit. Il avait le reste de la nuit pour y travailler.


	5. Rêve

**Titre: Les anges d'un autre monde**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Tsugumi Õba et heureusement pour eux, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les martyriser ici (les persos: Gloups)**

 **Couples: Ben voilà quoi...**

 **Avertissement: Euh...nan '-'**

 **Et voilà la suite comme promis. (bon je suis censée dormir mais chut _) Les choses commencent à bouger, L a expliqué son plan (désolé pour cette partie, je sais que c'est loin d'être mot pour mot ce qu'il dit), le chapitre est malheureusement plus court, désolé.**

 **S Ryusaki:** **Et bien, merci à nouveau pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir (et de rien, j'estime que c'est normal d'adressé un petit mot à ceux qui se donnent la peine de commenter). Merci aussi de m'avoir prévenu pour les fautes (j'ai corrigée) et n'hésite pas à dire si tu en vois d'autres (je suis moi-même assez à cheval là-dessus même si je ne fais pas souvent la remarque, je connais une personne qui m'aurait fuit depuis longtemps sinon).**

 **Je suis heureuse de voir que ça t'ais plu. J'essaye de donner quelques renseignements petit à petit et savoir que ça attise la curiosité me fait plaisir.**

 **J'ai hâte de lire ta fic lorsqu'elle sera posté, prends ton temps bien sûr ^^ (et vive les premières!)**

 **J'ai lu ta proposition pour le chapitre 2 et comme elle m'a paru très bien j'ai modifié ce passage. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps mais je compte bien précisé que c'est toi qui l'a écrit.**

 **Et ravie que ce soit plus clair après mes petites explications ^^**

La mort. Sa mort à lui. Son cœur battait la chamade, combien de fois n'avait-elle pas déjà vu cette scène? Combien de temps pourrait-elle encore le supporter? Bien que ça lui soit familier elle n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer. Et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une personne qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle aimait. Encore une fois, la scène passait en boucle, de quoi la rendre encore plus insupportable. Puis, tout devint flou soudainement et tout changea, le cahier se présenta sous ses yeux, laissant défiler les noms de toutes les personnes tuées. Les cris dans sa tête s'amplifièrent d'un seul coup, la jeune femme se la prit en gémissant.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Clara se redressa en position assise dans son lit. Elle était en sueur, ses cheveux bleus collé dans son dos et sur son visage. Elle passa une main fébrile sur son front et ses yeux. Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, Clara n'en était à sa première fois dans ce "monde" (oui elle appelait ça un monde, pour elle ça ne pouvait être autrement), pourtant, les effets étaient toujours là. La bleutée ignorait si elle pourrait un jour s'habitue à tout ça. Mais pour l'instant ce n'était sa priorité, si elle voulait protéger Ryuzaki et Watari, il fallait que Kira soit arrêté. Mais pas comme le souhaitait L. La jeune femme alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage puis, sachant qu'il lui serait impossible de se rendormir, elle choisit de continuer son travail.

En arrivant dans la salle principale, la première chose qu'elle vit fut Light avachi sur le canapé, un mince filet de bave touchant le coussin que le jeune homme serrait comme un ours en peluche. Elle haussa un sourcil devant la scène étonnante, bon, d'un autre côté il devait être dans les environs de quatre heures du matin. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ryuzaki et fut surprise de constater que lui aussi s'était endormi. Il était toujours dans cette fameuse position qui le caractérisait, les paupières closes, la respiration régulière et la tête légèrement incliné sur le côté. L'ordinateur devant lui était toujours allumé et des papiers étaient éparpillés sur la table, preuve que le détective n'avait pas prévu de faire une pause. Un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres, Clara attrapa une couverture qui trainait sur un fauteuil et la mit sur les épaules de son ami. Son regard dériva sur les fiches et elle fronça les sourcils. L avait un plan pour capturer Higushi, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour se préparer. Un mouvement attira son attention, sentant quelque chose sur lui, Ryuzaki avait modifié sa position sans se réveiller. Cela eu pour effet de déséquilibrer le siège et la bleutée ne rattrapa qu'in extrémis le jeune homme avant que la tête de celui-ci n'aille dire bonjour au sol. Mi-amusée, mi-désespérée la jeune femme resta l'observé un moment.

-Décidément, tu as le chic pour m'empêcher d'angoisser.

Avec une facilité déconcertante, Clara souleva L et l'installa sur le second canapé. Aussitôt qu'il rencontra à nouveau une surface stable, celui-ci se roula en boule, serrant la couverture que la bleutée lui avait remit.

Ouvrant les paupières, L frotta ses yeux et tenta de se réveiller avec quelques difficultés. Etrange, il ne se souvenait pas s'être retrouvé sur ce canapé. En apercevant Clara il ne lui fallut qu'un millième de seconde pour comprendre.

-Merci.

-Hmmm ?

-De m'avoir mis sur le canapé pour que je dorme mieux.

-Ah, de rien.

Ryuzaki l'observa quelques instants, bien quelle ne laissait rien paraître, sa main droite tremblait un peu. Elle était nerveuse, ça ne signifiait rien de bon. N'aimant pas la voir dans cet état, L se leva et la rejoignit.

-Ça va ? Tu semble épuisée.

-J'ai juste eu le droit à ma chère routine. Répondit la bleutée en esquissant un faible sourire.

-Encore des rêves ?

-Oui, Kira n'est pas un enfant de cœur. Je ressens bien plus qu'auparavant la conséquence de ses gestes. Tout se met en place.

-Combien de temps a-t-on ?

\- Suffisamment rassure-toi. Lui assura Clara « Puisque c'est de toi et de ton équipe que tout viendra » songea t-elle en son fort intérieur.

Les deux amis travaillèrent sur le plan que le jeune homme avait mit au point jusqu'à ce que toute l'équipe soit prête. L exposa alors son plan :

-Nous savons qu'Higushi est Kira. Le meilleur moyen de l'arrêter est de faire passer une émission spéciale sur Sakura TV où Matsuda dira connaitre l'identité de Kira. Bien sûr son visage sera caché par un panneau mais pendant un bref instant le panneau tombera laissant son visage à découvert. Craignant pour Yotsuba, Higushi essayera de savoir la véritable identité de Matsuda et c'est à ce moment-là que nous le capturerons.

-Ça a l'air simple, je ferai de mon mieux ! S'enthousiasma le principal concerné.

-Mais il y a un risque, si Higushi est capable de tuer comme le second Kira, alors vous mourrez. Poursuivit Clara, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas encore le cas.

Matsuda resta interdit pendant quelques instants avant de se dire prêt à mourir pour la mission. Il fut décidé que l'opération sera effectuée le lendemain soir. Le reste de la journée se consacra à s'occuper des derniers détails pour que tout soit en ordre lors de l'opération.

Clara laissa échapper un bâillement, elle n'avait pas arrêté de la journée et avec la nuit qu'elle avait passé, l'épuisement commençait à se faire sentir.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer. Lui dit L

-Non, ça va aller. C'est juste passager.

-Tu peine à garder les yeux ouverts, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

-Raisonnable ou pas, c'est comme ça. On a pas le temps.

-C'est bon, il reste juste deux trois petites choses à régler. Je peux le faire seul.

-...

-Tu peux dormir ici, si tu ne souhaite pas retourner dans ta chambre. Tes rêves se manifestent moins quand il y a des gens autour de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

La bleutée dévisagea son vis-à-vis. Il avait deviné si aisément la raison de son obstination que c'en était déconcertant. Parfois elle oubliait qu'elle avait à faire au plus grand détective. Le détective en question se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un franc sourire, le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa et elle se sentit rougir. Si Ryuzaki le remarqua (ce qui était sûr) il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de guider son amie jusqu'au canapé et de l'obliger à s'y allonger. Rapidement, il l'a vit fermer les yeux et se faire emporter au pays des songes. Lorsqu'elle se sentit partir elle remercia intérieurement le jeune homme pour la protection qu'il lui offrait face à ses rêves. Une dernière pensée vint s'imposer dans son esprit…

L resta la contemplé, il savait qu'il lui restait du travail mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Clara. Une intuition s'insinua en lui.

« C'est demain que tout va se jouer » Pensèrent-ils en chœur.


	6. Souvenirs

**Titre: Les anges d'un autre monde**

 **Disclaimer: Tsugumi Õba encore et toujours (mais je ne désespère pas)**

 **Couple: Un susucre à celui qui trouve**

 **Avertissement: Hum, petit risque de spoil sur le nom de L**

 **Chapitre 6, oui navré pour le temps que ça a prit mais j'ai eu pas mal de devoir et un petit problème d'ordi (ça va faire une heure que je devrais avoir posté le chapitre mais monsieur ne voulait pas se connecter au réseau). Pause pour ce chapitre, une partie de la vie de L et Clara est dévoilée. Il est un peu plus long que le précédent et comme je l'ai dis dans l'avertissement, le vrai prénom de L sera utilisé à plusieurs reprise. Je précise que j'ai trouvé ce prénom en faisant quelques recherches, je n'ai aucune certitude qu'il s'agit du vrai mais je trouvais que ça collait. Donc voilà, bonne lecture ^^**

 **S Ryusaki** **: Je renouvelle encore une fois mes remerciements, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews, merci beaucoup ^^**

 **Contente que tu es trouvé ça mignon, je pense que ce chapitre devrait te plaire (bon après, moi et mes pensées à une heure du mat...)**

 **Comme je l'ai dit j'ai mentionné aux lecteurs que c'est toi qui a écrit une partie du dialogue de Clara (je sais que je n'y étais pas obligé mais je trouve que c'est normal de le dire (même si personnellement ça ne me dérangerai pas non plus de ne pas être mentionné))**

 **12 chapitres, eh ben...quand je pense que je ne suis qu'au sixième... (aaaah les ordis, avant j'écrivais aussi sur papier. Puis j'ai eu un nouveau portable, j'ai téléchargé une appli gratuite dans le genre de world office et du coup à plus le papier...Oui, j'avoue, j'ai la flemme de tout réécrire à chaque fois)**

-Eh bah Lawrence, tu viens ?

-J'arrive Clara, attends moi !

-T'es un peu lent.

-Non, c'est toi qui es trop rapide.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant à la maison mon papa va plus vite que moi.

-Mes parents aussi vont plus vite que moi. C'est parce qu'ils sont plus grands.

-Ah d'accord.

La fillette s'assit confortablement dans l'herbe et regarda les nuages, son ami fit pareil. Un doux silence s'installa entre eux, ils n'avaient envie de parler, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. A six ans l'innocence était encore présente, pour le moment. Après un moment, la bleutée fini par briser le silence :

-Dis Law, ça fait quoi d'avoir une maman ? Moi j'en ai plus, elle est morte quand je suis née.

-C'est triste.

-Elle le savait. Elle savait que si elle choisissait de me donner la vie elle mourrait, mais elle l'a quand-même fait. Alors, même si je l'ai pas connu, je l'aime beaucoup ma maman. Mais je sais pas ce que ça fait d'en avoir une vivante.

-Elle est très gentille. Quand je me fais mal ou que je suis malade elle s'inquiète et c'est elle qui s'occupe de moi. Elle me gronde parfois mais c'est parce que j'ai fait une bêtise. Elle joue avec moi de temps en temps et elle a toujours le sourire.

-Ça doit être bien.

-Oui.

-Bon, on joue à quoi ?

La tristesse disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut dans les yeux de la fillette. Retrouvant le sourire, elle se leva et se mit à courir, suivit de près par le futur détective.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de L au souvenir de ces bons moments. Avant que son esprit ne soit complètement réveillé il replongea dans les limbes du sommeil.

-Clara, c'est trop bien. Papa et maman m'emmènent voir la mer !

Au lieu de se montrer joyeuse comme à son habitude, la petite fille le regarda avec une inquiétude et une anxiété marquées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais, tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux.

-Non, Law c'est pas ça. Vous ne devez pas y aller !

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai…un très mauvais pressentiment.

-Mais c'est rien, t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver ?

-Law écoutes-moi ! Tu dois dire à tes parents que vous devez rester ici aujourd'hui ! S'il te plait, tu dois me croire, si vous y aller ce sera terrible !

-N'importe quoi. Bon ben moi j'y vais, si tu changes d'avis tu sais où me trouver.

-Non Law !

Le petit garçon ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Trop excité à l'idée de voir la mer pour la première fois il ne tint pas compte de la mise en garde de son amie. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment quelque chose se produisait.

Les mots de Clara s'effacèrent rapidement de la tête du brun. La mer, la plage, c'était magnifique. Il se dit juste qu'elle avait eu tort de ne pas venir. Il passa l'après-midi avec ses parents, nageant, faisant des châteaux de sables. Il fut déçu de partir mais il commençait à se faire tard et le temps se couvrait.

La pluie se fracassait violemment contre le pare-brise, le tonnerre éclata et un arbre frappé par la foudre s'effondra. La voiture l'évita de justesse mais l'eau avait rendu la chaussé glissante et les pneus dérapèrent, envoyant la voiture et ses occupants au fond d'un fossé. Lawrence se redressa péniblement. Son bras droit lui faisait mal, il aperçut les corps de ses parents. Déboussolé, il sorti avec peine de la voiture et avança droit devant lui pour aller chercher de l'aide. La brume s'était levée et il pleuvait toujours. Avec le manque de visibilité, le petit garçon ne vit la voiture qui lui fonçait dessus qu'au dernier moment. Un cri retentit alors :

-Law !

Le petit garçon se sentit poussé et un bruit d'os brisés et de déchirure se fit entendre. Il se retrouva étendu sur l'herbe, sans blessure hormis son bras qui continuait de le faire souffrir. Il se redressa et vit une petite silhouette entièrement habillée en blanc allongée à côté de lui, du sang s'écoulant de son dos rougissait l'herbe. Lawrence écarquilla les yeux et s'approcha :

-Clara ! Clara !

La bleutée gémit et ouvrit les yeux.

-Ça va Law, t'as rien ?

-N…non. Hoqueta le petit garçon, laissant les larmes couler sur son visage.

-Tant mieux alors. Dit-elle en tentant de cacher la douleur qui se faisait ressentir dans tout son corps.

-M…mais e…et toi ?

-C'est bon, si tu vas bien alors c'est l'essentiel.

Elle tenta de se redresser mais la douleur fulgurante qui fusa dans son dos lui arracha un gémissement et elle se laissa retomber dans l'herbe mouillée.

Dépassé par les événements, Lawrence éclata en sanglot, s'il l'avait écouté rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Son amie n'aurait pas été blessée, tout était de sa faute. Il se mit à implorer son pardon, il continua pendant longtemps, même après qu'elle lui ai prit la main et qu'elle lui ai affirmé qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Ryuzaki sursauta. Cette fois on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un souvenir joyeux qui l'avait réveillé. Il grogna en constatant qu'il s'était encore endormi. Dans le canapé le plus proche, Clara continuait à dormir paisiblement.

Après l'accident, ses rêves étaient beaucoup plus fréquents. D'après La jeune femme, c'était tout à fait normal, bien que ce fût bien plus tôt que prévu. Le détective se souvenait des nuits qu'il avait passé à ses côtés, au début elle avait refusée, estimant qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça et encore moins par culpabilité. Puis, elle accepta lorsque sa proposition fût faite par amitié. Un mois plus tard elle était repartie chez elle, et lui, ayant perdu ses parents, se retrouva à la Wammy's House.

Le regard du jeune homme dériva sur le corps de celle à qui il devait la vie. Le temps était passé, autrefois il l'a trouvait mignonne, jolie. Aujourd'hui elle était incroyablement belle et attirante. L se gifla mentalement, elle était son amie et c'est tout ! En plus comment pourrait-elle aimé celui à cause de qui elle ne pouvait plus…Oh ! Bien sûr la bleutée n'avait cessé de lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais, elle était tellement gentille qu'elle avait sûrement dit ça pour le rassurer. Alors qu'il en était là de ses réflexions, Clara fronça les sourcils et se mit à s'agiter doucement. Elle murmurait des mots incompréhensibles, Ryuzaki s'accroupi à côté d'elle et lui caressa le front.

-Ça va aller tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là et je serai toujours là pour toi.

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, la jeune femme se détendit. Le jeune homme resta la contempler quelques instants avant de lui embrasser le front.

-Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner pour ne pas t'avoir écouté ?

Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue avant de s'écraser au sol, emportant avec elle un peu des regrets que gardait le détective.


	7. Arrestation

Titre: Les anges d'un autre monde

Disclaimer: Ah bon? Vous êtes sûrs qu'il y a pas un moyen que death note soit à moi? Bon bah, Tsugumi Õba alors...

Couple: L et ...

Avertissement: Hum, spoil? (nan sérieusement, ayez fini de regarder toute la première partie de Death note, que ceux qui ne voient pas de quoi je parle **s'attendent à être spoiler à un moment ou un autre, vous êtes prévenu)**

 **Me revoilà. Désolé, je sais que j'ai été longue...MAIS! Pour ma défense j'ai eu bac blanc de français oral et écrit, beaucoup de devoirs et...le syndrome de la page blanche. De plus j'ai changé d'ordi (RIP mon premier ordi). Enfin bref. Nous approchons de la fin, le mystère qui entoure Clara ne devrait pas tarder à être résolu. Ce chapitre est plus long que les deux précédents, comme d'habitude j'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à reviewer.**

 **Dragongirl70** **: Merci à toi de suivre mon histoire ^^**

 **Freezy:** **Pardoooooooooon d'avoir été si longue TT-TT (et merci pour ta review)**

 **BB Beyond Birthday** **: Tiens tu as changé de nom (fille qui percute après une heure de réflexion). Contente que le chapitre 6 t'ai plu. Et oui je sais qu'il s'appelle Lawliet mais j'ai une bonne raison pour ce nom. Déjà, je ne sais pas si c'est important mais je n'ai pas lu le manga et comme on ne le sait pas dans l'anime je ne tiens mes infos que des films et de mes recherches sur internet. Ensuite, voici mon point de vu: Ryuzaki ne s'appelle pas seulement Lawliet mais , ce qui pour moi n'est pas vraiment un nom surtout que dans le manga tout le monde porte un nom et un prénom. Donc je pense que Lawliet est son nom de famille et en cherchant je suis tombé là-dessus: Lawrence Lawliet. Lawrence étant un nom anglais, j'ai trouvé que ça concordait, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris ce nom.**

Clara se sentait bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle n'avait pas été hantée par ses mauvais rêves. Elle papillonna un peu des paupières avant de les ouvrir complètement. Tout le monde était déjà debout et en plein travail. La bleutée émit un grognement silencieux en se rendant compte du temps qu'elle avait dormi.

-Yo, tu es réveillée Clara-san. Dit Matsuda avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, désolé d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps.

-Nan, c'est bon. Pas étonnant que tu sois fatiguée vu les horaires que tu tiens.

Clara haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se doucher et se changer. Elle laissa l'eau chaude couler librement sur son corps, tout allait se jouer ce soir. Un seul faux pas et ce serait la fin. La jeune femme avait déjà réussi, l'air de rien, à écarter Light du carnet, il resterait avec elle au QG pour contrôler de là-bas. Bien sûr L n'était pas dupe, il avait bien deviné qu'il y avait une autre raison pour que Light ne vienne pas mais il n'avait rien dit. Une douleur dans son dos sortit Clara de ses pensées. Ça la tiraillait encore…elle grogna, son « déguisement » était utile mais avec lui la blessure qu'elle avait se manifestait. Pourtant, elle préférait cent fois subir cette douleur tous les jours plutôt que de voir de la culpabilité et de la tristesse dans les yeux de Ryuzaki.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre en pensant à lui, il y a des années elle lui avait sauvé la vie et depuis il culpabilisait qu'elle ait été blessée. La jeune femme ne l'avait jamais tenu responsable mais il s'obstinait. Secouant la tête elle se dépêcha de s'habiller. C'était décider, après cette affaire elle lui dirait ce qu'elle ressentait, peut-être que ses sentiments ne seraient pas partagés mais au moins elle lui aura dit. Et puis si ça s'avérait réciproque (même si elle ne doutait), aucune loi ne lui interdisait d'aimer un humain alors elle pourrait vivre son amour au grand jour.

Ryuzaki vérifiait que tout soit au point pour le soir-même, au QG la tension était à son maximum. Matsuda n'arrêtait pas de bouger tant il était nerveux, monsieur Yagami et Mogi vérifiaient une dernière fois les preuves. Aizawa était au poste de police afin de réunir des volontaires pour intercepter Higuchi s'il tentait de s'enfuir, des voitures avec des vitres en verres fumés étaient prévu à cet effet. Quant à Clara et Light, ils aidaient Ryuzaki.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrivent ? s'exclama Light.

-Apparemment ils voient quelque chose que l'on ne voit pas. Dit Clara, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

-La question c'est : quoi ?

-Ils nous le diront une fois rentré. Au moins Higuchi a été arrêté. Répondit-elle

-Oui mais un homme est mort. Je ne comprends pas comment il a fait pour connaître son nom d'un seul coup. Réfléchit Light.

-Peut-être est-ce la chose que l'on ne voit pas ?

-Je suppose oui.

Ryuzaki et les autres venaient de rentrer, Clara les regarda en souriant avant de poser brièvement ses yeux sur Rem. Contrairement aux humains elle n'avait pas besoin toucher le cahier pour voir les dieux de a mort, elle n'avait fait que jouer la comédie avec Light mais elle connaissait déjà toutes les réponses à ses questions. Celui-ci venait de s'emparer du death note mais la jeune femme le prit à son tour avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. L'étudiant battit des paupières quelques instants, restant incrédule face à Rem. La bleutée retint un soupire, au moins elle avait empêché Light de tuer Higuchi pour le moment. Elle-même tourna la tête vers le dieu de la mort et fit mine d'être surprise.

-Alors c'est donc à ça que ressemble un shinigami. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait de légendes.

Ryuzaki leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, le jour où Clara penserait que des créatures de ce genre ne sont qu'imaginaires il voulait bien arrêter de manger des sucreries. Mais bon, à part lui tout le monde y avait cru, le détective dut reconnaitre qu'elle était bonne comédienne.

-Si le détenteur du death note ne l'utilise pas pendant plus de treize jours il meurt.

-Mais alors, ça veut dire que Light et Misa Misa sont innocents, ils ont tous les deux été enfermé pendant plus de treize jours et ils ne sont pas morts ! S'exclama Matsuda

-Ça règle l'affaire Kira, Higuchi est derrière les barreaux et le second Kira ne donne plus signe de vie.

L ne répondit rien. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et si Higuchi n'avait pas le carnet depuis le début ? Et qu'était devenu le second Kira ? Pour lui l'affaire Kira était loin d'être fini. Perdu dans ses réflexions il ne vit pas qu'une paire d'yeux émeraude le fixait intensément.

Les membres de la section anti-Kira passèrent le reste de la soirée à interroger Rem sur ce que sont les dieux de la mort. Clara était un peu à part des autres, son regard se portant parfois sur Rem, parfois sur son ami d'enfance, pour elle non plus ce n'était pas fini et elle ne repartirait qu'une fois sûre que Ryuzaki ne soit plus en danger de mort.

-Où est passé Ryuzaki ? Demanda Matsuda.

-Aucune idée. Répondit Light qui n'était plus enchainé.

-Ne vous en faites pas je vais le chercher.

Clara se leva et se dirigea vers e toit. L y était sûrement. En ouvrant la porte, la jeune femme constata que la pluie s'était invitée à cette journée. Elle aperçue rapidement une silhouette se découpant dans le paysage un peu plus loin. L, la pluie devait lui rappeler de mauvais souvenir. La bleutée le rejoignit après avoir poussé un petit soupir.

-Ryuzaki, tu vas prendre froid en restant là.

-Hmm ? Oh, c'est toi Clara.

-Nan, c'est le fils du Pape. Railla-t-elle.

-Très drôle.

-Je sais, merci. Aller viens, on rentre. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle attrapa son ami par la main et le tira doucement jusqu'à la cage d'escalier. Le jeune homme tressaillit au contact de la main de la bleutée sur son poignet mais se laissa faire, étrangement, il appréciait ce contact.

\- Regarde-toi, tu es trempé.

-Toi aussi je te signal. Répondit L d'un ton nonchalant

-Mouais pas faux. On va se sécher ?

-Ce serait mieux.

Avec un petit rire, Clara attrapa deux serviettes et en tendit une au détective.

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant que l'enquête est terminée ? Lui demanda-t-elle

-Elle n'est pas terminée. Je suis certain qu'Higuchi n'est pas le premier Kira, je pense plutôt qu'il est le troisième.

La jeune femme tressaillit à cette réponse mais ne laissa rien paraître.

-Tu es trop parano L, l'enquête est finie.

-Tu veux vraiment me faire gober ça ?

-…Je ne veux pas qu'il y est d'autres morts. Je sais que tu souhaites la justice mais là aller plus loin n'apportera rien de bon.

-Donc j'ai raison.

-Oui tu as raison ! Content ?!

L regarda Clara, surprit. C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait élever la voix. La jeune femme le fusilla du regard avant de tourner les talons. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer mais elle ne voyait pas non plus comment l'en empêcher. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, la jeune femme ne possédait aucun argument susceptible de le convaincre. Une larme coula sur sa joue, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps et elle ignorait si elle supporterait de le perdre si elle venait à échouer. La jeune femme secoua la tête, elle ne devait pas échouer, d'autant plus que beaucoup de vies humaines étaient en jeu.

Rem se trouvait quand soudain il entendit des bruits de pas. Clara se montra alors, elle commença par désactiver toutes les caméras avant de se tourner vers le shinigami.

-Que me veux-tu humaine ? Cela doit-être important pour que tu tiennes à ce que personne ne t'entendent.

-Effectivement. J'aimerais te demander une faveur.

-Les dieux de la mort n'accordent pas de faveur ainsi mais vas-y parles !

-Peu importe ce qu'il va se passer durant les prochains jours, peu importe les décisions qui seront prise. N'interviens pas !

-Je te demande pardon ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai.

-Même si cela concerne Misa Amane ?

-Comment ?! Tu sembles savoir bien trop de choses pour une simple humaine, qui es-tu ?

Clara resta silencieuse quelques instants.

-Au point où j'en suis autant te le montrer.

A ces mots, une lueur blanche enveloppa la jeune femme. Lorsque cette lueur disparu Rem écarquilla les yeux. Devant elle se tenait toujours Clara mais elle portait une longue robe oscillant entre le bleu et le gris. Dans son dos se dressaient deux immenses ailes d'un blanc immaculé. L'une d'elle semblait légèrement affaissée comparé à sa jumelle, une longue cicatrice la barrait comme si elle avait reçu un choc dans le passé. Un mot franchit les lèvres du shinigami :

-Angélius.


	8. Discussions

**Bon avant tout je m'excuse, ça fait plus d'un an que vous attendez la suite, je suis impardonnable. J'ai eu le bac de français puis les grandes vacances où j'ai beaucoup bougé (merci papa), d'autres petits écrits et la terminale (j'ai passé le bac il y a peu, j'attends les résultats) et j'ai de gros problèmes internet. De plus, j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre, j'avais beau écrire, effacer et re-écrire ça ne me convenait jamais. J'ai enfin réussi à obtenir un résultat qui me convient à peu près, mais j'espère qu'il vous conviendra plus à vous qu'à moi.**

 **Par ailleurs, vous allez enfin avoir quelques infos sur Clara mais je ne pense vous en donner plus que ce que vous aurez dans ce chapitre.**

 **Une dernière chose. J'ai besoin de votre aide, la fin approche de plus en plus mais ça reste brouillon dans ma tête, alors dites moi s'il y a une fin qui vous plairait plus ^^**

 **BB Beyond Birthday:** **Ah ah, oui je pense que tout le monde s'attendait à voir Clara se transformer en ange. Une description presque magique? J'avais plus l'impression d'en faire une banale mais ça me fait très plaisir que t'es pensé ça, merci.**

 **Je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit l'auteur de Death Note qui ai choisit ce nom (Lawrence). Mais pour l'instant nous n'avons que le nom de famille de L, l'auteur l'a confirmé avec le film de Netflix. (oui j'ai vu le film, et non je ne vais pas lancer une polémique dessus). En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant que les précédents ^^**

 **Natulcien Anwamane:** **Je te remercie d'avoir mis ma fic parmi tes favoris, ça m'a fait très plaisir**

 **Chapitre 8 :**

 _A ces mots, une lueur blanche enveloppa la jeune femme. Lorsque cette lueur disparu Rem écarquilla les yeux. Devant elle se tenait toujours Clara mais elle portait une longue robe oscillant entre le bleu et le gris. Dans son dos se dressaient deux immenses ailes d'un blanc immaculé. L'une d'elle semblait légèrement affaissée comparé à sa jumelle, une longue cicatrice la barrait comme si elle avait reçu un choc dans le passé. Un mot franchit les lèvres du shinigami :_

 _-Angélius._

Clara eut un léger sourire :

-Je vois que tu connais notre existence.

-Comment ignorer les seules créatures capables de résister au death note ? Vous n'étiez censé n'être qu'une légende.

-Tout comme les dieux de la mort.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi agir maintenant ?

-Parce que je ne peux pas laisser Light continuer ainsi et, je ne veux pas voir L mourir.

-S'il s'en prend à Misa c'est ce qui arrivera.

-Tu tiens à elle au point d'être prêt à sacrifier ta propre vie ?

-Oui, Misa est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux.

-Alors tu comprends ce que je ressens.

-…

-Je vais tout faire pour convaincre L d'en rester là alors je te le demande, ne fais rien.

-Et que feras-tu si tu n'y arrives pas ?

La jeune femme se tut, c'est vrai, que ferait-elle si elle échouait ? Rem ne gagnerait rien à révéler sa véritable identité, elle ne pouvait pas jouer là-dessus. Tout ce qui importait au shinigami était Misa, la bleutée devait donc garantir la sécurité de la mannequin même en cas d'échec. Clara retournait ce problème dans tous les sens mais elle n'y voyait qu'une seule alternative.

-J'effacerai la mémoire des habitants de ce monde et toutes les données concernant Kira disparaitront.

-Et comment y parviendras-tu ?

-Je suis l'angélius du temps, si je ne peux me permettre de le remonter pour empêcher Light de récupérer le death note, je peux au moins interagir pour que tous oublie cette histoire.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas déjà fait si cela t'es si facile ?

-Parce que justement cela ne m'est pas si facile, effacer la mémoire de milliards d'habitants, de notes et d'ordinateurs, même de quelques minutes, me demanderas beaucoup d'énergie. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que j'y survive.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas utiliser ton pouvoir uniquement sur l'équipe ?

-Mon pouvoir, comme tu dis, n'est pas sans faille. Je ne peux pas me contenter d'effacer la mémoire de l'équipe anti-Kira, avec toutes les informations disponibles ils finiraient par s'en souvenir. Alors je n'ai d'autre choix que d'effacer la mémoire de tous.

-Tu es prête à mourir pour L ?

-Je te l'ai dit, pour moi aussi il y une personne qui compte plus que tout à mes yeux, bien plus que ma propre vie.

Rem réfléchit, après tout peu importe que la femme devant lui arrives à ses fins, Misa sera sauve. Il acquiesça :

-D'accord mais si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse L mourra sur le champ.

-Je ne me déroberai pas.

Le shinigami put voir dans les yeux de l'angélius qu'elle disait la vérité. Aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était transformé, celle-ci reprit forme humaine et partit après lui avoir adressé un bref salut.

Ryuzaki réfléchissait, la réaction de Clara l'avait surpris, ça on pouvait le dire. Il savait que c'était à cause de son entêtement si son amie s'était énervée comme ça. Pourtant il avait toujours été têtu, elle aussi d'ailleurs. Il se mit en position assis et se repassa la scène, quelque chose n'allait pas. Soudain il repensa aux deux yeux émeraude, Clara avait élevé la voix, mais il n'y avait aucune colère dans ses yeux. Plutôt de la tristesse et…de la peur ? Oui, c'était le même regard que la bleutée avait eu le jour de l'accident ! Elle avait peur, peur pour lui, encore une fois. Il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, comme un idiot il continuait à l'inquiéter. Cette fois il était hors de question qu'elle risque sa vie pour lui ! Le jeune homme se promit d'être plus prudent, sans savoir que la vie de la femme qu'il aimait était déjà menacée.

Clara se laissa tomber sur son lit, aujourd'hui plus que jamais elle regrettait d'être l'unique angélius du temps. En écoutant son cœur elle avait mis tout son peuple en danger. Si elle mourrait sans avoir eu d'héritière, l'équilibre de son monde serait fragilisé. Et le pire c'est qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à s'en vouloir ! Epuisée, elle finit par sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, une silhouette se glissa dans sa chambre et s'approcha du lit à pas de loup. L s'assit au bord, la jeune femme semblait dormir paisiblement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ce qui lui donnait un côté adorable. L'air à la fois forte et fragile. Elle bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, découvrant la peau blanche de son épaule. Le jeune homme remit tendrement la couverture sur la jeune femme et replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux. Ils étaient si doux, sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à passer sa main dedans. N'étant pas habitué à ce contact Clara bougea à nouveau. L stoppa son geste, n'osant plus bouger, tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. Mais la jeune femme ne se réveilla pas.

Le détective se releva, il allait quitter la pièce quand son regard fut attiré par un objet sur la table de nuit. Une photo sur laquelle on pouvait voir un jeune homme blond comme les blés avec un magnifique regard émeraude. Il souriait amoureusement à une jeune femme à la chevelure bleue et au ventre rebondi. Les parents de Clara. Ryuzaki observa plus attentivement la mère, elle semblait heureuse. Comment imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle mourrait moins de trois mois plus tard, en donnant naissance à sa fille. Et pourtant eux le savaient, oui, ils le savaient en prenant cette photo. Ils le savaient à l'instant même où ils surent qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant. Clara lui avait raconté la malédiction dont était victime sa famille. A chaque naissance, la précédente angélius du temps mourrait. Transmettant tous ses pouvoirs à l'enfant de façon prématuré et le laissant se débrouiller seul pour apprendre à s'en servir. La chose qui l'avait laissé le plus perplexe dans cette histoire, en plus du fait qu'il ne croyait pas aux malédictions (mais toutes les preuves étant là), c'est que depuis qu'elle existait, aucune angélius du temps n'avait montré la moindre peur de mourir ou la moindre haine envers l'enfant qu'elles portaient. Il leur aurait suffi d'avorter pour avoir la vie sauve, mais aucune n'avait manifesté ce désir. Ces êtres venaient vraiment d'un autre monde, à la fois proche des humains et proche des divinités.

Lorsque la bleutée ouvrit les yeux le lendemain elle était déterminée à tout faire pour convaincre Ryuzaki de classer l'enquête comme terminé. Après une douche rapide où elle reprit sa véritable apparence, laissant l'eau glisser sur ses ailes, elle s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit Watari et L dans la salle principale. Le vieil homme l'accueillit avec un sourire.

-Bien le bonjour, miss Clara.

-Bonjour Watari. Bonjour Ryuzaki.

L lui adressa un hochement de tête, soulager qu'elle ne lui en veuille plus. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'il faisait et, soulager de constater que ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'enquête Kira, alla manger. En réfléchissant, elle se dit qu'à moins de convaincre L de tout arrêter là, le meilleur moyen était que le death note disparaisse. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas le détruire sur place car cela montrerait à tous que la règle concernant la destruction du cahier était fausse et avec son esprit logique, le détective viendrait vite à la conclusion que d'autres, dont celle des treize jours, étaient fausses. Il allait donc falloir qu'elle réussisse à la voler, chose compliquer. De plus, elle devait également s'occupé de celui enterré dans la forêt. Mais quand ? Si la bleutée allait tout de suite le déterrer (et pour le brûler celui-là) L aurait le temps de mettre en place le plan qui devait lui coûter la vie. Et si elle volait d'abord l'autre death note, même sans preuve, Ryuzaki allait la soupçonner et risquait de la faire suivre.

Elle retint le soupir qui allait franchir ses lèvres. Elle avait toujours admiré et aimé l'esprit brillant du détective mais là, ce même esprit brillant était un obstacle de taille qu'elle allait devoir surmonter à tout prix. Au moins, la survie de son ami était assurée. Mais une fois, rien qu'une fois, elle aurait aimé transgresser les règles et traverser le temps pour reprendre le death note avant Light. Alors qu'elle en était là de ses réflexions, Ryuzaki s'assit en face d'elle, l'observant de ses grands yeux noirs. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu te mordilles toujours la lèvre inférieure quand tu penses à quelque chose qui t'inquiète.

Clara pesta mentalement contre son tic nerveux, et contre le brillant esprit de son ami. Si rien que là elle avait du mal à lui cacher ses pensées comment allait-elle s'en sortir pour la suite ? Poussant un soupir agacé elle répondit :

-Juste le fait de devoir bientôt repartir, mentit-elle.

-Quoi ? Tu penses déjà repartir Clara-chan ? Questionna Matsuda qui venait d'arriver.

-Oui, j'avais pris quelques congés pour venir ici mais j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend. Et puis, l'enquête sur Kira est sur le point d'être bouclé, je n'ai plus de raisons de rester.

-Bah si ! Tu as Ryuzaki ! S'exclama Matsuda.

A ces mots, les deux jeunes gens rougirent.

-Pa..pardon ? Bégaya Clara.

-C'est pour lui que tu es venue, non ?

-Oui…

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de rester et de travailler avec lui ?

-Mon propre travail peut-être ? » Clara soupira « C'est très gentil d'essayer de me convaincre de rester Matsuda, mais je ne peux vraiment pas. Je suis intervenue parce que Kira était un danger d'ordre international. C'est tout.

Clara reprit son petit-déjeuner l'air sombre. Bien sûr qu'elle était venue pour Ryuzaki, bien sûr qu'elle voudrait l'aider plus, rester à ses côtés. Mais elle travaillait sans cesse pour gérer le temps et lui courrait à droite à gauche en permanence. Comment pourraient-ils réellement travailler ensemble dans ces conditions ? Quel avenir auraient-ils ?


End file.
